To Make Her Smile - Samrit Inspiried Title
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Summary: Ami rarely cancels on joining her friends; Arata, Nokia, Yuugo, and Yuuko. She usually runs late but hardly ever cancels. When she cancels on them one day, they just think that she's sick but Arata sees her running from the school with her head down and he swore she heard her crying. Cyber Sleuth world Ami Aiba and Arata Sanada


**Title:**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Ami x Arata**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Digimon or to Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth.**

 **Author's Note: Please read this. Earlier today when I post this story, I made an earlier post about something in which I believe in and the first thing that happens is that I get hate from it, even after deleting the post but it was too late due to it being reblogged. I hate asking this but I will have another author's note at the end which I would love for everyone to do and I hate asking this. However, I am letting the title go blank because I want my followers who enjoy my work to message me and tell me what they think the title should be.**

 **Summary: Ami rarely cancels on joining her friends; Arata, Nokia, Yuugo, and Yuuko. She usually runs late but hardly ever cancels. When she cancels on them one day, they just think that she's sick but Arata sees her running from the school with her head down and he swore she heard her crying. When he goes to investigate why, he learns about how insecure the happy-go-lucky, bound of energy, friend of his.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Arata was walking towards the family pork cutlet restaurant slightly disappointed that his friend who he had a crush on had to cancel on their tri-weekly get together. It always seemed lonely when she wasn't there which was rarely, in fact he always looked forward to talking to her and figured he'll send her a message later on hopefully she'll respond after she gets some rest.

He looked up when he heard running footsteps approaching closer, at first he thought it was Detective Date coming to accuse him of some weird crime (he hasn't done any hacking lately due to it feeling lonely since he lost his Digimon) but was instead met by Ami running towards him with her face down. He lifted his hand up to greet her and ask her how she was feeling but was stunned when she ran past him and he could have sworn he heard a sob come from her. He turned around to look at her retreating form with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey, sicko!" a voice called out tauntingly on the other side of Arata. A random student that was wearing the same uniform as Ami ran up to Arata waving a notebook in the air, "You forgot your sick and twisted stories! Let's save the world from your stories that aren't needed Aiba!" The student threw the notebook down onto the ground and started pouring water onto it.

Arata pushed the kid away and picked up the notebook up with a glare within his grey eyes at the student who was soon joined by two more students, "Hey! Who do you think you are?" one of them asked grabbing Arata's coat.

"A friend of Aiba's," Arata replied coldly which much resembled in the icy tone of voice he used when Ami was saving him from becoming an Eater, "If I were you, I would let me go especially since considering you have no idea who my friends are or who am I."

"You must be as sick as she is to be friends with her," the kid said who was holding him as they all ignored the gasps and sounds of surprise from the people who were surrounding them. The kid went to throw him onto the ground so that him and his buddies can start kicking him when a whistle was being blown.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a voice that was familiar to Arata shouted breaking through the crowd to see Inspector Date coming through. She instantly spotted Arata in the air and gave him an angry look, "What did you do now, Sanada?"

"I did nothing wrong," Arata replied back, "These…" he had to stop and think of a better word he wanted to use then remember the game he has been playing, "These dastards were destroying Ami Aiba's notebook and insulting her to the point where I think she was crying."

One of the students laughed, "Aiba wasn't crying, she was sobbing like a big baby once her sick and twisted mind was exposed in class."

"Put Sanada down," Date said cracking her knuckles, "Or I will arrest the three of you for harassment and attempt at assault. You have until the count of three. One..two.." the kids dropped Arata and started running away. "I'm so going to ask Matayoshi's secret weapon to see if we can put them in jail. Now shoo and I'll act like I didn't see you here."

"Yes ma'am," Arata said and ran towards the cutlet place hoping that the notebook wasn't too severely water damaged. From the reaction that Ami had and the names those students were calling her made him wonder what was in the book.

When he arrived at the cutlet place, he noticed that Yuugo was the only one sitting at their usual table. He walked over and sat down placing the notebook on the table. Luckily it was only the back that got damaged and the last pages of the notebook were empty so nothing was damaged. "That your notebook?" Yuugo asked.

"No, Ami's," Arata responded shaking his head, "She ran past me while I was on my way here crying. It has something to do with this notebook."

Yuugo scoot over to sit next to Arata, "Well, what's in it?"

"I don't know, I mean it could be her diary." Arata said, "I'm kind of scared to open it and find out."

Yuugo grabbed the notebook and opened it to the first page completely unfazed about the fact that he might be looking into a girl's secret and most private thoughts and started reading the first page, "Well it doesn't seem like a diary."

Arata leaned over and looked at the page trying to ignore the sensation of having to practice his own penmanship due to the fact Ami's handwriting was ten times better than his. He thought his handwriting was fine since his teacher's practically stated that he had the best handwriting out of all the boys in his class. However, it looked more like stories that belonged onto a site which he follows all of fan made stories about the anime and games that he loves. "She's one of those authors?" Arata asked.

"Why would this notebook cause her to cry?" Yuugo asked skimming through the pages, "It seems harmless to me? Just stories that she wrote, no harm in them."

Arata stole the notebook back and placed it in his computer bag, "That might be worth some investigating but first, where's your sister and Nokia?"

"Oh, Nokia took Yuuko to a contest where each contestant is hidden and whoever eats the most dessert wins two tickets to a Jimiken concert with backstage passes," Yuugo said, "Yuuko doesn't know what the prize is and I just volunteered to stay here until you showed up so I could explain it to you."

"What does Nokia see or hear in his songs?" Arata asked rolling his eyes. He saw Yuugo place his hands under his chin all professionally like and stared at him. "What?"

"You can hack into Ami's digivice and see where her location is at to return her notebook," Yuugo said casually. "We have figured out that it was important to her plus I'm sure she could use some comfort."

"Why don't you go do it it?" Arata snapped.

"I don't have her notebook, my legs are not strong enough to support me to find her, Yuuko will kill me if I'm not here, and you seem to talk to her more. No don't give me any excuses Arata, I know that her and you will stay up talking all throughout the night if you two didn't need sleep over the littlest things and I can see the way you playfully flirt and tease with her," Yuugo responded. "Besides one of her stories in there is with a magna I know you enjoy."

"So it leaves it down to me," Arata stated.

"Would you much rather have my sister do it who will try to cheer Ami up with food, possibly some sweet desserts or with Nokia who will make her listen and dance to Jimiken?" Yuugo deadpanned as he explained the other choices.

"Fine," Arata grumbled. He had no idea how to cheer Ami up! Ami was the one who was usually doing all the cheering up stuff. In fact, he didn't know until minutes ago that Ami could even cry! "But you are hacking into her digivice and calling me to let know where she's at."

"Why is it I?" Yuugo asked.

Arata got up, "I can't afford to pay any fines if I just so happen to get caught."

Yuuko growled in annoyance as he started to track Ami's digivice, the things he did to help Arata. Within a minute, Yuugo had sent a digi-line message to Arata explaining exactly where she was at and leaned back into the chair. He was going to be so bored now.

~~Vallaha Server~~

Arata did not expect to be back in this part of EDEN for a long, long time but this is where Yuugo said her digivice was at so hopefully, Ami would be here too. He walked deeper into the server trying to find any sign of her. He didn't see her until he reached the deepest part of the Server and almost missed her sitting in the far part of the room while facing the empty data scenery. He could still hear her sobbing into her knees that she was holding close to her.

He made his way to her and when she didn't notice (which doesn't surprise him since she didn't notice people following her many times in their adventures) he placed the notebook in front of her face, "I believe this is yours," Arata said letting her know he was there.

She didn't even look up, didn't even bother to stop crying, "Burn it! Throw it away! I don't care!"

Arata blinked in surprise, usually she would make a joke and use some roundabout logic that makes sense to her to bypass a moment in which she acting unlike herself but never before has she acted like this, where raw pain and emotion was within her voice.

"Ami," he said quietly.

"Didn't I say to burn it? To throw it away?" she asked again, "Or are you going to attack and hurt me with insults? Read a part and tell me how sick, how twisted I am?"

"No," Arata said pulling the notebook away and placing it on the ground, "I'm not like that Ami."

She sobbed more and Arata watched as she tried to make herself become smaller, "Just leave me alone Arata!"

"I'm afraid I won't," Arata said sitting down next to her only he was facing towards the walkways they had. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, her face colliding with his chest as he gave her a weird hug. "You have been there for everyone else, let me be here for you."

"Why? I'm a freak, a horrible person, a sicko," Ami said trying to escape from his grip and quickly found that Arata was a lot stronger than what he looked.

"Because you write stories with couples that people find wrong? Immorally incorrect? Couples that don't relate to your point of view?" Arata asked. "Those stories are an expression of you, you put the work into it and I know you." Ami just stayed there, her sobbing quieted down to mere hiccups now, "Everything you do, you put your heart and soul into."

"Arata," Ami said quietly.

"I know everyone has a sensitive spot," Arata spoke, "But I never thought yours would be through your writing. Your mother is a reporter, yes?"

"Yes, but the teacher wanted a creative story and he was explaining what he was looking for while using one of my stories," Ami nodded.

"Don't let them get to you," Arata said, "I'm sure there are a lot of people in the world who agree with you over some of your couples and while there might be some who hate it, just ignore them. "

"Easier said than done when most of your classmates are taunting you through the halls," Ami mumbled.

"Now, I think we both know six people who can easily fix that," Arata said with a smirk, "A detective, two members of our police force, and two siblings to be exact."

"Who's the sixth person?" Ami asked finally wiping her face and looking at Arata.

A slow, lazy, cat-like, smirk appeared on his face, "Why, a former leader of the second most powerful hacking group that happened to be known as the Judes. I'm sure the six of us can agree on something to help out a bright, cheery Ami.'

 **Author's Note: As I mentioned before, I posted a little rant and took it down after it was already reblogged and I have received a little bit of hate on it. This is why this story is different than my others because surprisingly, I'm scared that when I wake up tomorrow (it's almost midnight and I'm going to be getting up in 6 hours to go to work) that my account is going to be filled with hate messages and all that. So I would love it actually if those who read through this story would message me with a title of the story because I can't think of one and to give me some encouragement or positive feedback. I know I don't have many followers but this would mean the world to me to know that you guys care because I was about 99.87% sure I was going to quit Tumblr for a long, long time.**


End file.
